


Tales of the Eternal Alliance: Awakenings

by SWTORpadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Carbonite, F/M, Kira Carsen returns, Sequel to Interventions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORpadawan/pseuds/SWTORpadawan
Summary: For six years, Kira Carsen and the Hero of Tython have been kept apart by the machinations of their enemies, seen and unseen.





	1. Awakenings

Kira Carsen stirred.

How long had it been? Hours? Days? Why did her entire body feel so stiff? Why was it so hard to open her eyes? There was activity all around her. Through the Force, she could feel the ripples of people rushing around the room, carrying out tasks she couldn’t grasp right now. She could hear sounds, even what sounded like voices, but they felt distant.

Then suddenly, the deepest, throatiest voice she had ever heard let out a bellow that seemed to encompass everything around her, like an echo.

“She’s awakening. Now quickly – administer the injection before she goes blind!” 

Was that voice coming from a … Hutt???

The thought conjured her most recent memories from her befuddled mind. _Kabbura! That Hutt! He had done this to her!_ She remembered the Hutt laughing as it had slammed his fist on a mechanism – the floor had opened up beneath her. A trap! She remembered falling – her lightsaber extinguishing in her hand as she cried out an expletive.

And then she remembered nothing, as unconsciousness claimed her.

Did Kabbura still have her? Was that whose voice it was?   

 _Can’t be._ Kira thought rationally. _Hutts don’t speak Basic._

Before her mind could cobble together another thought, she felt the distinct pressure from a Hypodermic injector in her shoulder, and the quick poke of the needle piercing her skin.

_No. They were giving her something! It could be a sedative -- or worse! She had to get up – she had to fight her way out of here before they did Force knows what!_

“Her readings are normal, Doctor.” She heard a nearby voice say. “She should be fine with time and rest.”

Kira lifted herself up, and it registered in her mind that she had been laying at an angle. As she felt around, she realized there had been some sort of slab around her. She tried to stand, but her limbs felt like jelly. She started to fall forward, only to find a set of powerful arms catching her, drawing her against a rather broad chest.

 _This feels very familiar._ Kira thought, groggily, pressing her hands against the torso as she fought to regain her footing.

A new voice emerged, this one feminine, authoritative and with a very crisp, Imperial accent.

“Right. That will be all, everyone. We are dismissed. Clear the room. _Now_.”

All around her, Kira could hear the sounds of people dropping whatever they had been doing and leaving. She heard a heavy grunt in the distance – a _humpf_ sound that reminded her of the deep, Hutt-like voice she had heard earlier. Her mind still wasn’t processing everything clearly, but she could feel the room emptying…

**“Kira.”**

… except for the one who seemed to be holding her, this man whose voice was full of love, concern and strength and sounded very familiar to Kira’s ears.

_It couldn’t be…_

Kira fought to open her eyes, this time determined. Everything was blurry, but at least she saw light. She closed her eyes again and pressed her fingertips together, using a Jedi meditation technique Master Kiwiiks had taught her years before. After a moment, she looked up again, now with a clearer vision.

It was _him_.

He was smiling down at her, his pale blue eyes glistening. His face had a couple more lines than it had when she last seen him… almost three years ago? They were standing in what looked like a medical lab. It was impossible; he was dead. But it was _him_.    

Kira’s eyes were tearing up as her breathing stopped and her heart caught in her chest. She reached up a trembling hand to touch his face…

But then she remembered. She remembered her dreams of the Emperor, her _Father_ , wearing _his_ face. The panic overtook her as she pushed him away, backing up until her back pressed against the wall. She still couldn’t breathe. It was her greatest fear in the galaxy. The bastard who had dominated her life possessing the man she loved; the hero who had given his life to protect the galaxy.

He made no sudden movements. It was as if he could read her fears; which, of course, he could, just as easily as she could read _his_.

“He’s gone.” He said, reassuringly, his smile never leaving his face. “I got him for good this time. He won’t be back. He can’t harm either of us or anyone else ever again.” He reached out a hand for her to take, again not moving from his position or doing anything to alarm her. 

Kira tried to speak, only for her voice to catch at first. Was it because of whatever had happened to her? Or was it because of what he had said? Kira would never know for sure.

“Reach out to me through the Force.” He said, with all the compassion she knew _he_ possessed. “Trust your feelings. It’s just me.”

Kira’s senses reached out… and found only _him_.

Her heart skipped a beat then awakened as she let out a gasp. Kira practically leapt into his arms, her lips finding his. They kissed as their bodies pressed together, their spirits soaring. The years of pain from being apart evaporated like snow on a hot day as she felt his lips, his body and his _soul_ against hers.

Kira didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know how long she’d been imprisoned, or what had become of her captors. She didn’t know where _he_ had been, or what sort of hell he had been through. And she didn’t know what the future held.

All she knew was that for the first time in years, she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

And so was he.

 


	2. Explanations

“So.” she finally said, questioningly.

“I know.” He replied, by way of an answer.

The two reunited lovers regarded the holo-display while sitting in the main medical lab of the Eternal Alliance base on Odessen, their discarded clothes strewn about the floor. They were entwined, having wrapped themselves together in a single bed sheet pulled from a nearby gurney. They certainly _weren’t_ going to be breaking physical contact with each other any time soon. The room was empty aside from the two of them and given what they had spent most of the last hour doing, that was probably a good thing.

Matters now turned to explanations.

Kira Carsen idly ran her fingertips through his hair, not looking away from the holo-display. In front of her was the complete Table of Organization for the Eternal Alliance. Every species and faction. Every unit and ship. Every individual. At the very top – just above the ‘Senior Advisors’ (Theron Shan _and_ Lana Beniko???) – was his name, and the title.

_Commander of the Eternal Alliance_.

She regarded it carefully, then turned back to the whole table.

“Beniko.” Her tone was still questioning.

“Yeah.” He answered. “Everyone here plays by the same rules. Sith. Jedi. Republic. Empire. Zakuulan. I didn’t ask anyone to change what they believed in. Just that they follow the Alliance. Mostly… that involved asking people not to kill each other. Its worked out so far.” He nuzzled at her neck. “And for the record, it was Lana who found me on Zakuul. Her and Tee.”

Kira just nodded almost absent-mindedly, closing her eyes with a sigh as she felt him against her. For a long moment they just sat there, listening to each other’s breathing.

She finally looked up at the display again. “You’re in command of the Eternal Fleet.” Again, her voice was questioning.

“I know.” He said quietly. “I have the ships delivering supplies and transporting refugees. Peacekeeping. To be honest, it’s probably the only thing keeping the Republic and Empire from restarting their war.”

Again, she just nodded. A sense of detachment had come over her where that made about as much sense as anything else. Her eyes looked back at the display, finally locking on to one name.

“ _Arcann_.” Her voice dripped with bitterness.

He paused for a long moment. He wasn’t going to give her the answers he’d given to everyone else. She deserved better.

“Suri.” He finally said, voice just above a whisper.

Suri. Her old friend from her childhood. A Child of the Emperor. She had wanted to save her friend from his influence, but… they had failed. Later she learned that Suri had been killed serving the Emperor’s will. That had hurt her. Hearing him say Suri’s name now…. she didn’t like it, but she understood.

He was telling her he wanted to save Arcann for Suri and all the other people they failed to save from Vitiate’s influence.

“And you… don’t call yourself a Jedi anymore.” She caressed his cheek, looking into his eyes.

He let out a slow exhale. “I needed to change how I approached the Force to win against the Eternal Throne. And I think the decisions I’ve made… this role I’ve taken on… well, I don’t think it’s a suitable job for a Jedi. So rather than wait for the order to reform itself and declare me an exile, I just… left the robes behind. It wasn’t easy, but it felt… right.”  

She gave him a small smile, as if she understood. Once upon a time, becoming a Jedi was the most important thing in the galaxy to her. After she had achieved that, though, all she could think about was reforming the Order. Getting it to take charge of the Republic more, not to mention getting it to be more accepting of _attachments_.   

“And people know about… us.”

“Teeseven’s doing. But it was my fault.” He sighed with an apologetic look. “When I got the call from Enaq, I was going to go after you with just Tee and Rusk. Frankly, I made an ass of myself with the others. So… he played the recording of us from Drommund Kaas. At that point, everyone _insisted_ they be allowed to come with me. By now, the rumors have probably reached the rank and file.”

He gave her a comforting smile. “I believe a lot of them want to meet you.”

She swallowed, nodding her head again. Her hand slid down to his bare chest. Some of the scars – including the one that looked like a lightsaber thrust in the middle – were new. It made her cringe a little; she remembered when she knew the story of every scar on his body. And he, hers.

They would need many more examinations and explanations.  

She looked up into his eyes, with a searching look.

“And you?” she asked quietly. “What is it you want?”

“I want everything.” He murmured reassuringly. “Everything we ever talked about. All of those plans we made. I still want all of it.” He picked up the precious jewel at the end of her necklace chain and gently squeezed it in his hand.

“But - only when you’re ready.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, inhaling the scent of her hair.   

 “When you’re truly comfortable here, and only when this place, the Alliance, I mean – and these people – become as much a home to you as they have to me.”

“And I know that will take a while. Maybe a long while.” He pulled her in close again. “But I can wait. I waited a year to have you back in my arms. I can wait forever for everything else.”

Kira’s eyes pressed together. This was all overwhelming.

“Say something to convince me that this isn’t a dream.” She whispered, reaching up and caressing her fingertips along his jaw line.

The man who now called himself the Alliance Commander closed his eyes at her touch. After a moment, a smile came to his lips as he reached up and touched her cheek softly. His pale-blue eyes opened, meeting Kira’s own deep blues.

“They’ll take you over my dead body.” He replied, eyes sparkling.

They were the same words he had said to her ten years before, when Kira’s history as a Child of the Emperor had come out. After they had teamed up to beat Valis, she had told him everything about her past back on their ship. She had been distraught. Devastated, honestly. The knowledge that the Emperor and his lackeys – her ‘brothers and sisters’ – were after her and would never stop scared her more than anything.

Then _he_ had said those words to her and it had filled her with a warmth that had never totally faded.

She grinned and kissed him again.

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record - this entire story takes place before the War for Iokath and the traitor story-arc.


	3. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick to their Defender leads Kira and the Commander to consider the forces at work within the Alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Inspired in part by the prompt “Friends don’t let friends ________.” This piece references events that took place in Tales from the Eternal Alliance: Interventions.

“So. You actually wear this now?”

Kira Carsen regarded the black armor and tabard with gold trim as it lay spread out on Corellan’s bed. The two young lovers were standing in his old quarters aboard the Defender, the ship that had taken them on so many adventures and had been their home for years. The ship was, of course, currently sitting on Odessen’s surface, just outside the headquarters for the Eternal Alliance.

His Eternal Alliance.

She still had to say the words aloud in her head to make them real. But she did resist the urge to pinch herself.

Corellan Halcyon, Commander of the Eternal Alliance, nodded in response.

“After I took the Throne, there was a… party on Zakuul. Nominally, it was for the resistance movement that had supported the Alliance against Vaylin. To tell you the truth, it reminded me a lot of that ball we attended on Alderaan years ago.” He paused, glancing down at his current garment, the white robes he had worn as a Jedi, back when people had called him the ‘Hero of Tython’. “Arcann and Senya suggested I wear it to demonstrate that I took my responsibilities to the people of Zakuul seriously. That I wasn’t there to subjugate them. I’ve been wearing it ever since.”

“It was the same design Thexan wore. Arcann’s brother.” he finally added at the end, by way of explanation.

Kira reached out and touched the armor, her fingertips gently brushing against the dragon crest. “And remind me one more time who Senya is?” She was still trying to take it all in.

“Arcann’s mother.” Corellan replied quietly, regarding her.

“Lovely.” Kira processed that for a second, then blinked, turning to look at him. “Wait. But that would make her the Emperor’s…”

Corellan smiled, gently taking her hand in his.

“Yes. Senya and I had a number of enlightening conversations.” He gave her hand a squeeze.

“… I’ll bet.” She looked at him with disbelief.

Corellan reached up and caressed her cheek. “Senya and Arcann were with me when I fought and killed Vaylin, Kira. When Valkorian made his move at the end, they entered my mind to help me beat him.” He paused, taking a breath. “If they hadn’t been there, it might’ve gone the other way.”

“You trust them.” Kira said conclusively.

“I do.” Corellan nodded. “Both of them insisted they join the party to come get you.”

“Because they felt they owed it to you?” she asked, trying to understand.

The Alliance Commander tilted his head. “Its more than that, I think. For all of them. I don’t think I totally appreciated it myself until… well, until today. When Tee played that holovid of us… I can’t explain it. They had been concerned before, but afterwards, honestly, I don’t think they would have let me leave with just Rusk and Tee. Especially considering it might have been a trap.”

“I thought you were in charge.”

“I am.” Corellan shrugged, sheepishly. “I still don’t get it, myself. I led them to victory and… they’re all still here.”

Kira smirked at the gesture. It was so very him; the guy no one else saw. The one she had missed so much. She chewed something over to herself.

“They’re loyal to you.” Kira smiled more sincerely now. “You were the same way with our crew, remember? You never quite understood why they stayed on after you beat him on Drommund Kaas.”

Corellan chewed that over. “I remember saying that to you. But even then, that felt more… organic, I guess. Lana and Tee rescued me almost exactly a year ago. Since then, it feels like I’ve been constantly meeting and recruiting people whenever I wasn’t fighting. Then two months ago, we finally took down the Eternal Throne, and I got the Emperor out of my head. And the people – most of them - they haven’t left.” He exhaled slowly.

Kira nodded and glanced at the black armor again. “So, why’s it here? And why are you wearing your Jedi robes?”

“Ah.” He looked embarrassed. “I changed out of it before Teeseven’s revelation. I didn’t want to go after you – and possibly do something stupid – while wearing my Alliance uniform. So, I changed into the robes once I had our ship prepped, then I went to see where Teeseven and Rusk had gotten off to. It turns out I had Rusk worried as well. That led to the confrontation with the others.”

Kira smiled at the mention of their companions. After they had finally dressed and left the medical lab, Teeseven had immediately greeted the duo, rolling up to Kira with a serious of joyous beeps. Kira had happily embraced her old friend, the two promising to exchange stories. Watching them, Corellan was reminded of a time when these two were his only companions, and how lucky he had felt, back then.

Fideltin Rusk was present nearby as well, waiting a respectful distance away. The stone-faced Chagrian, late of the Republic military, had surprisingly broken out into a small smile when Kira had thrown her arms around him, laughing.

Rusk never smiled. Not even after the Drommund Kaas operation years ago. But he had today.   
  
After paying respects to both of their companions with a promise to meet later for a meal, the two had headed to their old ship. Kira, for one thing, needed clothes, and most of her possessions were still intact. Corellan had ordered Seetoo Enntoo to regularly clean and launder everything remaining in the ship in the hopes that their owners would eventually return.

“You always have to do the noble thing.” She chuckled at Corellan’s answer. Her expression soured a bit as she seemed to read his thoughts.

“No leads on Doc or Scourge?” Kira asked.

“None.” He shook his head sadly. “Its been two months since we took the throne. I know Lana and Theron have people looking. But nothing has popped up yet.”

Kira nodded dejectedly. “I tried to keep us together, you know.” Her voice was quiet. “But the war changed everything, and I….”

“Shhhhh.” Corellan reached out and caressed her cheek softly. “We’ll find them.” He promised, smiling with confidence.

She leaned into his touch, then pressed a kiss into the palm of his hand. “Ever the optimist, huh?”

Corellan grinned. “I try. But I think this is something else. Something… recent.” His eyes met hers.

“Reeeeally.” Kira chuckled, patting his chest. “Alright, tough guy. Let’s get going before you get any ideas.”

“You sure you have everything you need?”

She nodded in the direction of her newly packed bags. “I hope this base of yours has better showers than the one in our ship.”

Corellan reached out and picked up her luggage for her. She gave him a smile at the gesture. “It does. Still… we did make some great memories here, didn’t we?” he looked around the ship wistfully.

“Yes. We did.” Kira smirked up at him. “Play your cards right, tough guy, and we might make some new ones tonight.”

He laughed as he led her down the steps to the landing ramp. “I really did miss you.”

She beamed. “I know.”

Outside, the sun was setting behind the Alliance base. In the distance, they could see Alliance personnel going about their duties. Equipment moved around, various ships being loaded and unloaded. The Alliance had continued to grow to the point where it never really slept.

Kira took it all in. Not just the base, but Odessen as well. She exhaled slowly. “Its… different here.”

“The Force is balanced here.” Corellan answered appreciatively. “That’s why Lana chose it.”

“I thought I heard my name.” a voice could be heard from the walkway leading back to the hangar.

Corellan and Kira both turned, observing Lana Beniko and Theron Shan making their way towards them. The Alliance Commander smiled broadly at his two most trusted advisors – and closest friends approached. Kira regarded both advisors curiously, as if appraising something.

“We were on our way to see you, you know.” Corellan regarded the duo. “You didn’t have to come out here just to see us.”

“We were actually coming to talk to you about that.” Shan give his friend a playful grin.

“But first… introductions?” Lana raised an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh.” Kira folded her arms and gave her partner an incredulous smirk.

“Ah. Right. Sorry.” The Alliance Commander managed to look sheepish, idly scratching himself behind his head. “Lana Beniko, may I present Jedi Knight Kira Carsen. Kira, may I present Lana Beniko, former Minister of Sith Intelligence, now a Senior Advisor with the Eternal Alliance.”

The two women regarded each other for a moment before Lana finally extended a hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally to meet you. I’ve heard so much from Tee-Seven about your adventures.”

“Likewise.” Kira managed a smile, accepting the offered hand. There was an unspoken tension in the air as they shook hands. “Too bad someone never got around to introducing us.” She raised a withering eyebrow in the Commander’s direction.

“Yeah, that would be my fault.” Corellan sighed, looking embarrassed. He suddenly felt very self-conscious.

Kira chuckled at his reaction as she took her hand back from Lana, then turned to Theron. “Good to see you again, Theron.” She grinned and reached out, giving him a hug.

“Oh, hey. Are we doing hugs now?” the former SIS agent seemed surprised as he smiled and returned the embrace.

“Yes, we are doing hugs. Jerk.” Kira playfully punched him in the arm before smiling, then stepped back to Corellan’s side.

The Commander looked amused. “So, what brings you two out here? We were just headed back to the base.”

“About that.” Theron said. “Lana and I were just coming to tell you that you guys can relax for the next day or so.”

“What do you mean?” Corellan raised an eyebrow. Kira, for her part, looked pleased, her eyes lighting up.

“You gave us the authority to relieve you of command if both of us and two of the section heads concurred.” Lana gave him a smile, with just a touch of smugness. “In point of fact, all four of them have signed off. So. We’re ordering you to go off-duty until 1300 hours two days from now.”

“We don’t have any authority over Kira, of course.” Shan was grinning now. “But we thought she might have some ideas. Friends don’t let friends just go on leave with nothing to do.”

The Alliance Commander looked incredulous. “But we’re already almost a day behind already. We have the debriefing for the Nar Shaddaa operation. And then tomorrow morning we have meetings scheduled on the situation on Voss, and our counter-intelligence efforts with…. Ahhhh.”

While Corellan had been speaking, Kira had simply turned and smiled up at him, reaching up with her hand and gently scratching the back of his neck.

Corellan’s head tipped forward at the touch, almost involuntarily. His eyes closed, and he let out a long, pleasurable sigh. The Alliance Commander – who had prevailed against every foe the galaxy had sent against him – made no motion otherwise, appearing to have shut down.

Lana Beniko’s eyes widened. Theron Shan blinked. Both appeared dumb-founded by the Commander’s reaction.

Kira smiled over at the duo, fingers still scratching at the back of Corellan’s neck. “Thanks, guys. I’ll take it from here.”

“Uhm, right.” Theron managed.

“Of course.” Lana said, attempting to at least appear to be in control of the situation.

“I’ll buzz Tee-Seven when we need something.” She reached down and took the Commander’s hand, then led him up the ramp.

The ship had served them well enough for four years. It would serve them well enough for another 36 hours. The door to the ship closed behind them, leaving Lana and Theron below.

The entire time, the Commander hadn’t said a word. But for the first time in what felt like ages, he seemed… relaxed. At peace.

Lana and Theron looked at each other.

“Well. That… wasn’t at all disturbing.” Theron gave Lana a look.

“Don’t be fatuous, Theron.” Lana glared at him, then turned on her heel and headed back towards the base.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: So - I got sick of keeping the Commander totally anonymous. So now he’s Corellan Halcyon from my “Kira Carsen and the Hero of Tython” series and the upcoming “The Heroes of Tython” series I’m planning. Meaning the Kira from those stories is also the same Kira that appears in this one. (With all that implies for everyone else.)


	4. In the name of Friendship

“So you see Provost Marshal, Senya and I are simply worried about the implications for these sudden changes, both for the Alliance and for the Commander, himself.”

Senya Tirall watched Lana Beniko as she addressed Provost Marshal Fideltin Rusk, the Eternal Alliance’s top infantry instructor and a former companion of the Alliance’s Commander back when he had been part of his old crew. The three had discreetly gathered around a table in a meeting room adjacent to the main military hangar at the Alliance base on Odessen. The subjects of their discussion – the Alliance Commander and his newly returned companion (and lover) Kira Carsen – were expected to remain in their _Defender_ transport ship until tomorrow, largely at this insistence of Lana and her co-Senior Advisor, Theron Shan. In the meantime, Senya had joined Lana in trying to minimize complications. Already, virtually the entire base was buzzing with gossip about the Commander’s ‘secret paramour’. Handled incorrectly, such rumors could cause problems for the Alliance going forward and more worrisome to Senya, put undue pressure on the Commander’s relationship with Kira.    

“I do appreciate your concerns, ma’am. That is why I agreed to speak with you.” Rusk said. His voice was level as usual. “Unfortunately, while I’m confident that Kira will successfully acclimate to the Alliance in time, I do not expect her to necessarily be quick to open up to either of you.”

Both women were taken aback at that.

“You mean because I’m a Sith.” Lana reacted first, folding her arms and frowning defensively.

Rusk gave Lana a grim look. “That and due to the fact that you succeeded where she failed.”

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” the Sith’s yellow eyes narrowed.

“You found him.” Rusk answered crisply. “On Zakuul, after five years of searching. Kira, meanwhile, held out hope for two years before she finally tried to move on. So she began running her own resistance movement against the Eternal Empire, harassing their troops and raiding their supply lines. No doubt, it’s what she knew he would have done in her place. But you continued to believe that the Commander was alive. Not only were you proven correct, but you found him, you personally orchestrated his rescue, played a key role in the Alliance’s formation and were critical in the Commander’s eventual victory over the Eternal Throne. All while the most-competitive Jedi I have ever known spent the last three and a half years frozen in a Hutt’s carbonite prison.”

“So, as I said, I believe it will take her time to fully accept you.” He finally finished, his voice having remained level throughout.

“Oh.” Lana looked away as realization settled in.

Senya regarded the other woman with a compassionate glance before turning back to Rusk. “You mentioned both of us. Why me? Is it because I’m Arcann’s mother?” Senya recalled the early days of the Alliance, when some, particularly Koth, questioned her loyalties because of who her son was.

Rusk’s face muscles didn’t even budge, but he did seem to be silently chewing something over before his eyes refocused on the Zakuulan knight.

“Honestly, more for your tastes in men. Ma’am.” His tone was almost apologetic.

Senya’s eyes widened for a moment. She recalled the first time she had spoken of her time with Valkorion to the Commander. She knew that the former Jedi had a long history with the Immortal Emperor, going back to when Valkorian had been known as Vitiate, the Emperor of the Sith. The former Jedi had initially seemed somewhat incredulous that his ancient enemy could ever have had a ‘normal’ relationship, much less a family, with a woman like Senya, and her explanations of that time had given the Commander much to chew over. Senya herself had eventually come to accept that the man she had once loved had been merely a single manifestation of a much darker entity, and accepting that reality had been difficult for her, despite the fact that she had not been with Valkorian in years.

_Kira must have been influenced – or even harmed – by Vitiate during the Commander’s old conflict._ Senya thought.

“I… see.”

Lana retook the initiative, deciding to press the issue.

“Tell me, Provost Marshal.” Lana once again addressed the Chagrian using his formal Alliance title. “You’ve implied that Kira has a grudge not just against the Sith and the Eternal Empire, but with the Emperor himself. Vitiate or Valkorian. Could you explain why? I know she was part of your crew years ago when you and the Commander attacked Dromund Kaas...” She allowed her words to trail off with the question.

Senya knew she would have missed it if she hadn’t been Force-sensitive; the changes in Rusk’s posture and facial expression were so minute. She could feel a Durasteel wall building up inside him, and she realized that Lana’s question had treaded too far.

“You would have to ask Kira about that. Ma’am.” Rusk responded crisply, his tone hard.  

A moment passed as Lana’s brow started to furrow in concentration. Senya had worked alongside Lana Beniko off and on for several years now, and while she had great respect for the Sith, she also understood how her mind worked, and how ruthless she could be. Her hand gently reached out and grasped Lana’s shoulder, as if in warning. When Lana turned towards her with a questioning glare, Senya discreetly answered her with a slight shake of her head.

Through all of this, Rusk didn’t budge, appearing not to be the slightest bit intimidated.

_Impregnable?_  Senya had heard stories of the Commander and his adventures with old crew from Tee-Seven over the course of many long conversations, and she was reminded that though Rusk was utterly devoid of the Force’s gifts, he had shared a small ship with no less than three Force-users for several years. It was not impossible he had learned something of resisting of resisting the techniques of a Sith. On the other hand, she also realized that Rusk’s assessment of Kira Carsen’s personality might be more insightful than that of her little AstroMech droid friend.  

“What’s she like? Really?”  Senya asked rather abruptly, trying to change the subject.

Rusk turned his head slightly, steely blue eyes looking appraisingly into Senya’s. He didn’t stare, exactly. But there was something in the old soldier that was clinical in its observation, as if Rusk were almost looking _through_ her. Up until a few days ago, Senya might have even taken offense. But since then, she’d learned not to underestimate this man.

“I suppose she’s a bit like you.” Rusk finally said. “A fearless, principled warrior armed with an impenetrable will and a fierce devotion to those she calls her own… with a well-developed sense of humor that tends to border on the _biting_ side.” Rusk paused almost apologetically. “If you don’t mind my saying so, ma’am.”

It was Senya’s turn to react with surprise this time. She was somewhat flattered at Rusk’s assessment, as it hadn’t occurred to her that she’d have something in common with Kira. Senya herself was perfectly aware of her own sense of sarcasm and was more than comfortable with that. She recalled the dream she had had a week ago of the reflection in the mirror; the young woman who seemed to know her. She didn’t recognize her until she saw Tee-Seven’s holo-image of Kira Carsen yesterday. She had not spoken to anyone of it, but she knew that this was important.   

“Thank you for that, Provost Marshal Rusk.” Senya bowed her head slightly at the old soldier, giving him a smile. Having dealt with more than one difficult truth in her life, she was starting to appreciate the Chagrian’s discretion and loyalties.

Rusk returned the bow of the head, and then turned to Lana to see if she had any other questions. Seeing that she did not, he rose to his feet and made to leave. At the door back to the hangar, he paused and turned back, addressing both of them.

“I have one final piece of advice for the both of you.” Rusk said, waiting until he had the attentions of both women. “Don’t underestimate the Commander. And don’t underestimate Kira, either.”

With that, he turned and headed back towards the Orgus Din proving grounds, no doubt to return to his duties training Alliance recruits.

It was only after he was safely out of earshot that the two women finally turned to each other.

“Really, Lana?” Senya asked.

“I was not going to try to read his mind!” Lana protested. “But I’ve clearly underestimated Rusk in the past, and I’m trying to get a better read of him.”  

Senya nodded in acceptance. “I can understand that. The fact remains that you remain concerned that Kira’s sudden introduction to the Alliance will disrupt matters, while I am worried about the Commander and Kira, themselves.”

Lana considered both problems. “When I was running Sith Intelligence, we were sometimes asked to assign handlers or observers to newly promoted individuals. This was partially in the upper echelons of the Imperial military, but more often for key positions in the diplomatic service or the political appointments within the civil service. The main intent was to make sure these new officers were adhering to the new doctrine being laid down by the Dark Council. The revelation that our thousand year old Emperor had been trying to destroy the Galaxy had caused much confusion throughout Imperial society. Perhaps we could find someone to ‘handle’ Kira when the Commander isn’t present.”

“Your reasoning is sound, but I object to the word ‘handle’.” Senya grimaced. “We have to tread lightly, so we don’t create exactly the kind of problem we’re hoping to avoid.”  

“Absolutely. We need to find someone who is naturally social.” Lana offered.

“Someone who is friendly and amiable.” Senya gently countered.  

“Someone who is especially devoted to the Commander, and who will understand that we are doing this to help him.”

“Someone who is well-known and reasonably popular throughout the Alliance.”

“Someone we can turn to our own purposes.”

Senya gave Lana another look, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, fine. We need to find someone who would be open to working with us for the greater good.” Lana reluctantly amended her statement.

“Someone near enough to Kira’s age group and temperament…”

Both women stopped.

Lana looked at Senya.

Senya looked at Lana.

 

* * *

 

“Soooo…. Let me get this straight.” Vette folded her arms as she eyed Lana and Senya with a look that was uncharacteristically skeptical.

The three women had gathered discreetly in an empty passageway off the main hall leading from the central hub of the war room to the main hangar.   

“You guys want me to meet with Kira.” The Twi’lek continued. “Show her around the base. Introduce her to people who likely won’t cause problems for her. Steer her clear of any potential problems. Let her know what’s going with things. Help her ‘get acclimated’. Make sure she’s doing okay. And then report back to you guys if ‘anything disconcerting’ comes up.” Vette used her fingers to make ‘air quotes’, using the same expression Lana had used. “Does that about cover it?”

“Essentially, yes. That is exactly what we need from you.” Lana nodded in cool approval.

“Well, I appreciate that you guys thought of me for this… _assignment_.” Vette didn’t bother hiding her distaste. “But I was going to do all of that anyway.”

Senya had been prepared for a refusal, with some gentle arm-twisting required. She was not prepared for a ready assent.

“I’m sorry?” Senya asked.

“I said I’m planning to do all of that anyway. I’ve already sent Kira a message – through Tee-Seven – introducing myself and offering to show her around if she’d like.” Vette’s tone was a bit defiant, her resolve shining through. “He’s already headed over to their ship to deliver their lunches, so I’m hoping she’ll see it, soon.”

“Oh.” Senya exchanged a look with Lana, eyebrow raised.

Further explanation was required.

Vette smiled just a bit. “Do either of you know how hard it is to pick out a birthday gift for an ex-Jedi?” she asked. “First of all, no one seems to even know when the Commander’s birthday actually _is_.” She paused, struck by a thought. “I bet Kira knows.” The Twi’lek’s face briefly looked intrigued before just as quickly shaking it off. “Anyway, what could I actually get him? He doesn’t seem to _want_ anything. I asked him once what kind of gift he’d like, and he just told me ‘galactic peace’. I mean galactic peace? What am I supposed to do with that? Do you know how hard it is to track down galactic peace and stick it in a box? With a ribbon and a bow on top?” she scoffed.

“Me? I’m easy to shop for! I like shiny things and guns that are bigger than I am.” She grinned. “Those aren’t even mutually exclusive things! See? Easy!”   

The cheerful smile turned somber.

“You know I was with him on that ship when he found her? When he knew for sure that it was really Kira in the carbonite? The look on his face...” Vette swallowed. “You know, I don’t really remember my father, much. He disappeared when I was real little. But I like to think that maybe he looked at my mother the same way the Commander looks at Kira.” She actually blushed at the thought, her cheeks turning purple against her blue skin.

Vette ducked her head in embarrassment, her voice becoming softer as she looked down and away from the other two women.

“I may not be able to get the Commander the perfect birthday gift, but… maybe if I can help Kira to be happy here, that would be kind of _like_ the perfect birthday gift.”  She swallowed. “I think maybe her happiness is _his_.”

“So, yeah, I’m gonna do all you asked me to do anyway, if Kira lets me.” Vette declared, gathering as much gumption and resolve as she could. “Minus the part where I report back to you guys. I want her to know she can trust me.”

“You do realize we’re only trying to help.” Senya offered.

“Oh, I know. That’s why I’m not gonna tell the Commander or Kira what you asked me to do.”

The Twi’lek suddenly looked up, eyes brimming with confidence.

“I’m gonna be her best friend if it’s the last thing I do.” Vette affirmed. “You can count on that.”

Senya considered what Vette had said, and looked at her with sense of newfound respect. She couldn’t deny the Twi’lek’s earnestness, or her dedication. Perhaps – just perhaps – she and Lana would have nothing to worry about.

“Besides,” Vette grinned. “From talking with Tee, Kira sounds like a lot of fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I see it, Kira’s history was something Vitiate only shared to a small handful of Sith in his inner circle. I see nothing to indicate that he ever revealed it to the Dark Council, or to Imperial Intelligence, or to most of the Children of the Emperor, apart from a modest number who already knew Kira from Korriban. Ergot, in my mind, it’s not common knowledge. This is why the former Director of Sith Intelligence is still oblivious to this rather key detail about the close companion of a man she probably had a massive file on even before she began her search for him. 
> 
> More on that later.
> 
> Anyone who wants to read about the dream Senya had can go to fanfiction.net or AO3 and look me up. Senya Tirall in Reflections was very enjoyable to write, and it teased Kira’s eventual return.
> 
> When more romanceable companions started returning post-KOTET (Quinn, Dorne, Ashara, Corso, etc.), it raised an interesting problem. Here you have this large paramilitary organization that has formed under one individual. They’ve all fought side by side and achieved victory over the Eternal Throne, and everyone kind of understands their place in the ‘organism’ that is the Eternal Alliance. Presumably, almost everyone who is a part of that is fiercely loyal to the Outlander. Now all of a sudden a new individual gets introduced into the equation, and all most of the Alliance members know is that he/she is the Commander’s significant other? The implications of that shift in dynamic intrigued me, and it is largely why I’ve been writing this series. It’s not just about Kira and my OC; it’s about how a bunch of other characters are impacted as well.
> 
> I do so enjoy writing Vette. Everyone has at least one person on their list that is hard to shop for. For Vette, that person is my Alliance Commander. If you’re familiar with my work The Last Moment of Your Life, it might put her behavior and actions into context. Also, if you’ve played “Profit and Plunder” recently, you’ll pick up on the fact that her attraction to big guns is a reference to “Spewie”.
> 
> Remember that scene where you ask Senya about her relationship with Valkorian, and she tells you “The story really isn’t as outlandish as whatever you’re imagining.”? If the situation threw off my fairly mild-mannered Jedi Knight, just think about Kira’s reaction. (I have great compassion for Senya.) 
> 
> Regarding Rusk, in a previous work, I was referring to him with the title of ‘Senior Instructor’ in the Alliance, as if that were a rank. I’ve reconsidered that decision, and he is once again a ‘Provost Marshal’. (The Commander still calls him Sergeant, but only in personal settings. As Corellan would say, they’ve known each other far too long for him to start calling him ‘Fideltin’.) Lots of SWTOR fans have some divisive character they are mildly obsessed with, and we develop head-canons for them that go far beyond the regular story. For many of us, it seems to be either Vaylin, Quinn, Scourge or possibly even Doc. For me, I like to do that with Rusk. He’s uniquely placed in the Jedi Knight’s crew, in my opinion, sort of one of those ‘glue’ characters every group needs. Going down the list, Rusk and Scourge probably understands each other more than the other characters, as both are practically defined by their willingness to do whatever is necessary for the mission. Although their personalities are very different, Doc probably relates better to Rusk than anyone else in the Jedi Knight’s crew, and I could well see the two of them bonding as a sort of ‘odd couple’. Kira, who can be frustrated by Scourge and Doc, probably learns to appreciate Rusk’s stoic presence over time. Tee-seven likes everyone. There’s a lot of potential, there.
> 
> Next chapter will be back to Corellan and Kira. Promise!
> 
> Thank you, and May the Force be with You.
> 
> \- SWTORPadawan


	5. Trinity

Kira Carsen sighed happily as the hands continued to expertly massage her back.

“Leeha Narezz and Jomar Chul were also among the Jedi who’ve joined the Alliance.” The owner of the hands spoke from above her. “You remember them, right?”

“Mmm-hmm.” The murmur escaped from Kira’s lips.

Honestly, she really _was_ paying attention. (Mostly.) She’d always liked Leeha, who’d been an old friend from their days together on Tython. And after overcoming a misunderstanding with Jomar prior to their first assault on the Emperor’s Fortress (when he had accused Corellan of being destined to fall to the dark side) she had eventually warmed to the Zabrak as well. Especially later, after she had learned of the Jomar’s relationship with Leeha, when Corellan and Kira had freed the Nautolan from the Emperor’s control. Far from condemning her friend for breaking with the Jedi Code, Kira had whole-heartedly agreed with Corellan that they should keep this discovery from the Jedi council.  

After all, by that point in their lives, Kira and Corellan had already been sharing a bed for quite some time. She held his heart, and he held hers.

Now, after _six years_ (!!!) apart, during which they’d both spent an extended amount of time in carbonite, they were finally reunited, and they had spent all day becoming… reacquainted. To that end, they were back in Corellan’s quarters in their old _Defender_ , lounging comfortably in bed, and both quite naked.

After many delightful hours of passionate love-making, Kira was now lying on her stomach at the end of the bed, arms folded beneath her head in a pillow while Corellan sat above her, his hands doing wonders for her neck, back and shoulders, then slowly working their way down to her legs, calves and feet before finally making their way back up again.

His fingers, applying a body oil scented with a hint of Alderaanian nectar – her _favorite_ – may have been callused from countless hours of lightsaber combat and training, and it may have been years since he had massaged her. But for her, through their Force bond, it was amazing. His hands knew where she wanted them to go better than she did.        

Kira’s conscious mind was honestly quite pleased that Leeha and Jomar were on Odessen, and even more so that Teeseven and Fideltin Rusk, their old crewmates, were with them. Indeed, while he had been gently working her body, Corellan had spent much of the last hour listing the many old friends and allies who had joined the Alliance whom Kira would remember, as well as regaling her with the many opportunities the two lovers could only now enjoy, finally free from the Jedi Council’s restrictions.

But right now, her conscious mind wasn’t in charge.   

“I know this will be awkward. For everyone, probably.” Corellan continued, his fingers working at a knot of tension he found near her right shoulder blade. “But trust me. Everything will work out.” His thumbs vanquished the knot as easily as his lightsabers had vanquished an endless list of Sith Lords and Zakuulan Knights.

Kira gasped at his touch, even as she was relieved of an ache that she didn’t even know she had.

It wasn’t fair. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t begin to disagree with him when they were like this. All her doubts and anxieties just seemed to melt away.

Kira could have lied here forever, with the two of them shutting themselves off from the rest of the galaxy.

Of course, it was at that moment when a chime sounded. The indicator for the boarding ramp had gone off and someone was asking to come aboard.

Kira turned her head to the side and let out a discontented groan.

“If that is anyone besides Teeseven,” she muttered. “I am going to murder them.”

Corellan clucked his tongue with a slight smile, gently rebuking her. Even now, they were already falling back into their old habits. He hadn’t been Kira’s Jedi master in a long time, but they had always kept each other in check.

Kira groaned again in protest when Corellan withdrew his hands from her body, reaching over to take up the control pad from the nightstand. After a second consulting it, he nodded in confirmation.

“It’s him. Looks like he’s brought lunch.”

Pressing a button to lower the ramp, the Alliance Commander then thumbed his personal communicator to open a channel to their companion. “Thanks, Tee. Come on up.”

The former Jedi quickly threw on a pair of shorts, then pulled the thin bedsheet up and around Kira, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he stood up. He snatched up a nearby hand towel and began drying off his oiled hands. Kira, for her own part, didn’t feel any particular need for modesty around Teeseven. But she decided she could put off answering the question of whether she could make an Astromech droid blush for at least one more day. Reluctantly, she wrapped the sheet securely around her torso and sat up in bed, leaving her shoulders bared.  

A moment later, the door to Corellan’s quarters slid open, and their oldest friend rolled in with two enclosed dining trays securely stacked on top of his head.

“Corellan + Kira = Happy?” the droid beeped, knowingly.

Corellan just chuckled in lieu of an answer while Kira laughed. She reached out and patted the droid on the head, right above his primary photoreceptor.  

“Missed you, buddy.” Kira grinned.

“T7 = Missed Kira, too!” the droid whistled happily. “T7 + Kira + Corellan = Greatest Heroes in the galaxy!”

Kira laughed again. It was so good to be home. This man. This droid. And this ship. _This_ was home for her.

Corellan, meanwhile, relieved the droid of the dining trays, carefully setting them up on the bed for Kira and himself.

“Stay with us for a while, Teeseven.” He offered, as Kira tucked her legs under her, checking the sheet.

“T7 = Will stay.” the droid beeped. “T7 = Missed this.”

Kira exchanged a smile with Corellan. “Yeah, so did we.”

The three friends fell into a comfortable silence, Corellan and Kira eating their meal, making small talk.

“How are things at the base, Teeseven?” Corellan asked.

Teeseven’s top turned towards the Alliance Commander.

“Lana + Theron = Everything is fine” the droid beeped. “Commander = Not needed until tomorrow”

Corellan smiled slightly at that. “They don’t want me worrying, huh?”

“Corellan + Kira + time = Better Alliance Commander” the droid retorted.

“Fine, fine. I’ll let it rest.” The former Jedi scoffed in false indignation while Kira just smirked.

As the meal came to its conclusion, Tee’s ‘eye’ turned back towards Kira.

“T7 = Has recorded message for Kira.” He beeped.

“For me?” Kira raised an eyebrow, turning away from her meal. How many people even knew she was here? Heck, how many of her friends were even still _around_? “Who’s it from?”

“Message = from Vette.”

Kira felt a slight ping of affection from Corellan through their Force bond before she could even ask Teeseven the obvious question.

“A friend, I take it?” she regarded him.

Corellan nodded somberly to her. “Yes. Vette’s been a good friend. She was with Teeseven and I when we… found you.”

Kira swallowed the last bite of her sandwich, her throat going dry. Being frozen in carbonite for more than three years was still a sore subject. And it probably would be for a long time.

_I’ll get through it. The same way I’ve gotten through everything else._ Kira felt her resolve hardening. She was in her safe place.

Reinforcing the point, Corellan instinctively reached out and grasped her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze. He hadn’t lost his touch with this part, either. Every time she felt like she needed something, whether it was strength, or comfort, or just support, he would know, and he would be there.

As she closed her eyes at his touch, she was determined that she would do the same for him.

“T7 = play message?” the droid finally interrupted them.  

Reassured by each of them, Kira finally turned to Teeseven. “Go ahead, Tee.”

Teeseven’s head turned, his projector flickering to life.

The blue-tinted projection was of a female Twi’lek, blue-skinned, with a hopeful smile and slightly nervous demeanor.

She was roughly about Kira’s own age, she’d guessed.

“Uhm, hi. This message is for Kira. My name is Vette. I know you don’t know me, but I was just calling to introduce myself and say I could show you around the base and everything. You know, when you’re free.” The Twi’lek shifted her feet awkwardly. “Or if you’d just like to talk, or… whatever. Just let me know. I’ll be around.”

The projection flickered, then shutoff. Teeseven’s head rotated back Kira, as if waiting for a reaction.

“She seems nice.” She turned to Corellan.

“She is. I honestly think you two will get along.”

“Kira + Vette = make good friends” Teeseven beeped.

Kira chuckled. These two guys – the love of her life and the droid who had been their constant companion – honestly _knew_ her. She didn’t know what would happen with Vette or with anything else. But knowing she had these two to help her through the transition made all the difference. She was still anxious about it – Corellan did, after all, now command an _entire army_ of people, most of whom didn’t know her – but remembering what was behind it all, that deep down, this was still _theirs_ , gave her confidence.

“Alright, guys. I’ll give her a shot. And everyone else, too.”

Then she took up her dining tray and Corellan’s, setting both aside. “Now, then. I believe that _you_ were busy with something.” She smirked, poking him in his broad, muscled chest, playfully.

Corellan grinned, shifting position on the bed. “Gladly. But I think I was just about done with your back….”

Kira’s smirk widened into a rather impish grin. “No problem. You can always just turn me over before you continue.”

Teeseven’s head abruptly started spinning as he reeled off a series of urgent beeps and whistles.

“T7 = suddenly remembers he has places to be!” he exclaimed. “T7 = See friends tomorrow!”

She let out a laugh while Corellan stifled his own as their friend made his hasty exit.

Alone again, Kira unwrapped herself entirely from the bedsheet, then laid back comfortably, gazing up at Corellan with a sultry look.

Corellan grinned down at her, then dutifully began applying the scented ointment to his hands, eyes never leaving hers. As he moved over her, however, he abruptly paused in his preparations, then leaned down towards her, pressing his lips to hers.

Kira returned the unexpected kiss passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Finally breaking the kiss, he smiled down at her. “I love you. And no matter what happens, I promise you, this will all work out.”

Kira returned the smile, her cheeks reddening even as she felt a fluttering in her core. She laid back again, folding her arms beneath her head.

“Know something, tough guy? I think so, too.”

 

* * *

To:                        Vette

From:                    Kira

Subject:                Meet up

 

Vette,

 

Got your message. Would love to meet. How about tomorrow, after I see Theron and Lana?

 

\- K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t originally going to be quite so fluffy / implicit, but it just happened. I dunno. 
> 
> Being the new kid in school sucks. I gotta figure what would suck even more is if you were the new kid in school and all anyone knew about you was that you were the quarterback’s girlfriend. This is the dynamic I’m exploring.
> 
> I like to think I nailed Vette’s “confidant awkwardness”. Characterization is important to me.
> 
> Reviews and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you, and May the Force be with You.
> 
> \-- SWTORPadawan

**Author's Note:**

> This piece continues the story begun in "Tales of the Eternal Alliance: Interventions"


End file.
